The objective of this program is to design and fabricate an aiming device for use with contemporary dental X-Ray machines. An improvement in the ability to aim these machines more accurately could result in a reduction of the size of the beam port, with a consequent reduction in exposure of the dental patient to potentially damaging ionizing radiation. The method proposed for achieving this reduction in X-Radiation will involve the development of a device which will detect variations in inductance of coils mounted on the beam port. This variation will arise from the displacement of the coils relative to a small quantity of permeable target material embedded in the film holder. The design of an appropriate indicating device will be an integral part of the research program.